¿Y…sí ya no quiero seguir aquí?
by yukiko elric
Summary: bueno mi nuevo fic de sakura en la que esta cansada de su vida rutinaria y de como sasuke la trate, y devido a eso toma una desición


¿Y…sí ya no quiero seguir aquí?

Advertencia: por ahora ninguna -.-

By: Yukiko Elric

Negación: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo fuera Sasuke no sería un idota y Sakura una llorona.

Hacía un mes exactamente que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto. El equipo siete ya estaba completo, pero por alguna razón Sakura Haruno ya no se sentía a gusto en este. No sabía exactamente por que, pero ya _no_ podía seguir más en ese equipo, en ese lugar, en esa pequeña villa. Y por eso _ya había_ tomado una medida.

En la mitad del bosque de Konoha se encontraba casi todo el equipo siete. El único integrante que faltaba era la joven kunoichi del equipo.

Kakashi-sensei debemos encontrar a Sakura-chan, ese akatsuki rubio podría haberla encontrado –dijo Naruto mirando al ninja copia.

Naruto, no nos encontramos en condiciones como para buscar a la feita-linda, estamos demasiado cansados y tenemos poco chakar –dijo Sai mientras hacía presión en una cortadura profunda que tenía en el brazo.

Sai tiene razón, además Sakura es un de las mejores kunoichis –dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba unas vendas para Sai.

Hmp siempre es una _molestia_ –comento Sasuke con su típico tono de nada.

No pudieron seguir con su "entretenida" charla porque un movimiento en uno de los arbustos alrededor de ellos. De entre los arbustos salió la kunoichi, esta estaba muy tranquila y parecía haberse curado a sí misma, ya que no tenía ninguna herida superficial. Esto no llamo la atención de sus compañeros por que ella era una muy buena kunoichi medica, pero lo que ellos no notaron era el hecho de que ella tenía demasiado chakra como para haberse curado a sí misma.

Lo siento pero no podía encontrarlos –dijo la pelirosa como disculpa.

Sakura-chan ¿estas bien?-pregunto el shinobi rubio mirando de pies a cabeza a su amiga.

Si Naruto por fortuna no me encontré con ningún akatsuki –respondió mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

Bueno si ya estamos todos, entonces volvamos –dijo Kakashi haciendo una señal con la mano indicando la dirección de la aldea.

¡Hai! –respondieron de forma unánime los otros los otros miembros del equipo.

Comenzaron el viaje en un profundo silencio. Sakura sonreía con una _satisfacción_ inexplicable. Cosa que solo fue notada por Sasuke pero este no acotó nada al respecto. Quizás de alguna forma extraña a él le importaba la pelirosa, pero nunca lo admitiría él era un Uchiha y no se permitiría distraerse con algo tan vano como el amor.

Llegaron a Konoha unas horas después de Cumplir la misión. Todo el camino había trascurrido sin más problemas. Cruzaron la puerta de entrada a la pequeña aldea. Y Naruto cansado del silencio se canso se decidió a romper el silencio.

Sakura-chan esta fue una misión difícil ¿no crees? -Pregunto el rubio hiperactivo.

Si la verdad fue muy difícil –comento la kunoichi desinteresada.

Hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras ido –dijo el menor de los Uchiha mirándola de forma fija con algo de_ molestia _en la mirada.

¡Sasuke-teme no le hables así a Sakura-chan!- gritó el rubio furioso.

Sasuke esta vez Naruto tiene razón, Sakura es fuerte y la misión fue difícil para todos y eso te incluye –dijo Kakashi apartando su mirada de su libro.

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei olvídenlo no importa –dijo la pelirosa sin darle importancia a lo anteriormente dicho por el moreno.

En otro momento quizás ella hubiera llorado o se hubiera puesto triste pero hace mucho que ya no le importaban los comentarios fríos del Uchiha. El amor que por él sentía se había esfumado después de que trato de matarlos a ella y a Naruto o eso pensaba ella.

Feita-linda ¿Te encuentras bien? estas como distraída – dijo Sai mirándola de reojo.

Si, no me ocurre nada –respondió Sakura con desinterés.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Kakashi decidió ir a entregar el informe a Tsunade-sama. Mientras los demás caminaron por la calle principal de konoha sin punto fijo a donde ir.

Oye Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, Sai-baka ¿No quieren ir al puesto de ramen?-pregunto Naruto mirándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hmp -dijo Sasuke como afirmación.

Si porque no –respondió Sai.

¡Excelente!-dijo Naruto- ¿y tú Sakura-chan?

No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo ella para luego esfumarse tras una nube de humo.

Sasuke observo el lugar donde la muchacha por unos segundos. Luego todos continuaron su camino al puesto de ramen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura llego a su casa amplia solitaria vacía, dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá y comió algo de lo que había sobrado de ayer. Desde que sus padres habían muerto todo era así cuando regresaba. Cuando sus padres vivían Sakura solía pasar tiempo con ellos, sobre todo con su madre. A pesar de sus diferencias ellas se llevaban muy bien. Pero Hace un año todo había cambiado.

Cuando le informaron que sus padres habían muerto en una misión lo primero que hizo fue llorar… se sintió mal por eso era lo que menos le gustaba a sus padres. Después de llorar ella entro en una gran depresión sus amigos y maestra trataron de sacarla de ella, y aunque desde entonces ya había pasado mucho tiempo no sentía haberse recuperado del todo.

Termino la comida y se dirigió al sofá donde había dejado su mochila, sacó un nuevo atuendo de su mochila, se cambió y quito su banda. Preparo un par de medicamentos y algunas ropas como para una misión. Cuando termino de prepararse sacó una carta del pequeño cajón que tenía la mesa y lo dejo sobre ella.

Miró la foto del equipo siete que recientemente había colocado en la pared, pero no del equipo siete actual sino el original. No pudo evitar pensar en los "bonitos" recuerdos de sus doce años. Camino hacia donde se encontraba la foto, la tomo desde la parte inferior y luego la volteo. No quería seguir viviendo en pasado y deseando cosas que ya no podían ser.

Salió de su casa cautelosamente hasta llegar a la entrada de Konoha. Volteó y miró con nostalgia la aldea. Rió, era irónico había pasado mucho tiempo de su corta vida tratando de que Sasuke regresara y ahora ella se iba. Pasó delante de los guardias pero estos no notaron su salida. Camino hacía el bosque y se encontró con un hombre rubio que vestía igual que ella.

Lista Sakura Haruno –dijo el joven mirándola fijamente.

Si Deidara-san –contesto la muchacha con tono quedo.

No sabía exactamente por que traicionaba a su aldea pero tenía que hacerlo, sacó su banda y un kunai. Tacho el símbolo de su banda, ya no había vuelta atrás, no para ella no para su alma. Quizás lo hacía para demostrar que no era débil, o por que no quería enfrentar a Sasuke, o por que ya no aguantaba su situación sentimental en general, o tal vez por que ya estaba cansada de ser la chica buena a la que todo el mundo le pasaba por encima. Sea cual fuere ella ya no estaba interesada por averiguarlo.

Vamos el líder te espera –dijo el rubio comenzando a caminar por el bosque.

Si –dijo ella siguiéndolo sin acotar mas nada.

Cuando ella se encontró esa tarde con el rubio pensó que iba a morir, pero se quedo sin palabras cuando este le comunico que en akatsuki necesitaban un miembro y querían que fuera ella. Al principio se negó a aceptar la propuesta, aun sabiendo que se estaba exponiéndose a que el shinobi no lo tomara muy bien. Pero cuando vio la posibilidad de salir de la aldea acepto un poco dudosa, luego de eso el akatsuki le entrego el uniforme de la organización, curo las heridas que él la había ocasionado a la muchacha y le indicó como llegar a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El día siguiente, en la casa de la pelirosa…**_

Sakura, la hokage me mando a buscarte porque te estas demorando demasiado –dijo el Uchiha tocando la puerta de la casa.

Como no recibió respuesta comenzó a tocar la puerta con más intensidad. Se sorprendió cuando notó que la puerta estaba abierta entro sin pensarlo dos veces. Reviso la casa entera pero no encontró a la pelirosa y eso lo preocupo. Se detuvo al notar la carta sobre la mesa. La tomo y comenzó a leerla.

Cuando hubo terminado de leer la carta golpeo la pared, se sentía muy impotente y furioso, tanto que no notó que su sharingan estaba activado. Se esfumo de la habitación probablemente al despacho de Tsunade-sama

-.-.-

_Queridos amigos:_

_Lamento que tengan que enterarse de esta forma, pero yo ya no puedo vivir más en este lugar. Si estad leyendo esto es por que ya no estoy en la aldea. _

_Me gustaría decirles todo lo que los aprecio pero creo que ustedes ya lo saben. No me busquen por que en verdad no quiero regresar. No se que más decir, espero que si nos volvamos a ver sea en buenos términos. Bueno ahora sí: Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade, Sai…_

_Me despido de ustedes con mucho cariño_

_Sakura_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ¿qué les pareció O.O? lo escribí en mi tiempo de ocio así que probablemente solo me guste a mi xD

Sin nada más que decir dejen reviews.


End file.
